Memories of a Freedom Lost
Memories of a Freedom Lost is a Freedom Planet fan fiction written by author Spookyrus. It tells the story of Lilac losing her memories in an accident, and how her friends and enemies handle the situation. The story has been uploaded to FanFiction.net, DeviantArt, Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad. It also has a page on TV Tropes. Conception and Publishing After playing Freedom Planet for the first time in February 2017, Spookyrus began brainstorming concepts for fan fiction about the property. She had three ideas, and while one would be scrapped and the other would later go on to become ''Avalice Outsiders'','' the last conceived of the three concepts, the story of an amnesiac Lilac, would be the first of many Freedom Planet stories that Spookyrus would tell. The first chapter of ''Memories of a Freedom Lost, titled Riveredge, was originally written in the pages a notebook during Spookyrus's high school classes. The chapter would be transcribed and uploaded to FanFiction.net on May 9, 2017. Memories of a Freedom Lost, like most of Spookyrus's writing, suffers from an erratic update schedule. The story goes on frequent and often long hiatuses, with there almost always being months between chapters. Most egregiously, there was a year and a half gap between Chapter 5: Try and Chapter 6: Escape, with chapter 5 having been published on December 19, 2017, and chapter 6 on May 10, 2019. As of January 2020, there have been only six chapters posted in the almost three year run of Memories of a Freedom Lost. Plot Lilac, Carol, and Milla are on a mission one day to defeat a rampaging robot, a remnant of a certain someone's invasion. During the fight, Lilac falls into a river and hits her head, being near-fatally injured. After pulling her out of the water, the distressed Carol and Milla have Lilac taken to a hospital in Shang Tu for treatment. In the hospital's care, Lilac remains in a coma for several weeks. Carol and Milla stay in the hospital during this time so that they may be there for Lilac when she wakes up. However, when Lilac does wake up, she's different. She's rattled and frightened, and doesn't seem to recognize her friends. She's diagnosed with ; she has no memory of her life, or anything, before waking up in this hospital, and has been left a fragile and infantile shell of her former self. Shaken by this revelation, Carol and Milla grieve for the effective loss of their closest friend. Still, they hang on to the belief that Lilac will be able to recover from this; she's Lilac, after all. Though it means working through trauma both physical and mental, Carol and Milla are determined to regain Lilac's friendship, remind her of who she once was, and recover her lost memories, no matter how long or how much it takes. Reception As of January 2020, almost all reviews and comments on Memories of a Freedom Lost have been positive. The story has been praised for its characterization of Carol and Milla, as well as its ability to make the audience feel for Lilac's situation. The upload of Chapter 6: Escape was met with readers expressing relief that the story was continuing after its year and a half hiatus. They were then met with another hiatus. Trivia * The character Doctor Romedius Quack, M.D., was created for Memories of a Freedom Lost on the spot because there were no official doctor characters in Freedom Planet at the time. * Chapter 1: Riveredge originally had a line in which Milla spoke Spanish while trying to persuade the town's citizens to stay indoors. This was later removed in an update because the author disliked the line. ** Over two years after the initial publishing of Riveredge, the 2019 Adventure Mode trailer for Freedom Planet 2 would also feature a line in which Milla speaks Spanish, stating "Welcome to el laboratorio de Milla!" This is probably a coincidence. Gallery Memories of a Freedom Lost Logo.png|Logo created by Spookyrus, uploaded to DeviantArt on March 7, 2018. MoaFLCover1.jpg|First cover, edited together by Spookyrus using screenshots from Freedom Planet. Ironically it was replaced before Spade was introduced to the story. MoaFLCover2.png|Second cover, also edited together by Spookyrus, now including the then new logo. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Drama Fanfic Category:Hurt/Comfort Fanfic Category:Ongoing Fanfic Category:Fanfic Starring Lilac Category:Fanfic Starring Carol Category:Fanfic Starring Milla Category:Fanfic by Spookyrus